


Cockpit

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minimal Plane Knowledge, Power Bottom Soo, Praise Kink, Riding Soo, Romance, Smut, pilot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: The most aptly named part of a plane is, of course, the cockpit.





	Cockpit

**ITS KAISOO DAY YALLLLLLLLLL YAAAAAASSSSSS**

**thats right ladies, gents and everyone in between IT IS THE GREATEST DAY OF THE YEAR AND ITS BACK AGAIN**

**can i just start off by saying how GUTTED actually GUTTED i am that i couldn't do my traditional 3 days of kaisoo fics :(((( (ok i mean its only been tradition for what 2 yrs but you know) University decided to chuck a load of deadlines at me during january (some of which i still havent finished LOL Im gonna die) BUT I COULDNT POSSIBLY LET KAISOO DAY GO BY WITHOUT WRITING A FIC FOR THE OTP OF ALL OTPS, KAISOO**

**SO HERE WE GO IM SO EXCITE I LOVE KAISOO DAY SO MUCH I LOVE IT ITS AMAZING honestly kaisoo day is such a good idea everyone gets to be really happy and excitd and read loads of amaaaazing fic and share pics and gifs and their favourite kaisoo moments i lOVE IT I LOVE KAISOO**

**mmmmmmmmm yeah boi i feel like yet again i actually had something to say in my A/N but ive forgotten again so you've just got me screaming, yet agin, its been 3 years tea, when will this end, please stop. OK**

**SO PILOT AU. HELL YES. THIS IS ALL JONGINS FAULT WHEN HE WORE THAT AVIATOR JACKET I CRIED REAL TEARS MY PUSSY WAS POPPIN I COULDNT BREATHE. and also this is amandas fault for encouraging me and helping me write this i lov u bitch i aint never gon stop lovin u bitch**

******SO YEAH THE FIC DAMN IMMA POST IT NOW. as usual not proofread, porbably incoherent nonsense: DISCLAIMER I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT PLANES AND/OR THE AIR FORCE WHAT IS HERE HAS BEEN BRIEFLY GOOGLED, PROBS BASED ON THE BRITISH AIR FORCE AND THATS IT.**

**anyways hope you enjoy, HAVE AN AMAZING KAISOO DAY BABES I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART (p.s at the start of jan was my 3yr writing anniversary I AM EMOSH I LOVE U ALL THANK U FOR PUTTIG UP WITH ME FOR SO LONG I LOVE U)**

**KEEP IT COOL, KEEP IT KAISOO KIDS**

**much love,**

**Tea <3333333333333**

 

Beads of sweat roll off Kyungsoo’s temples and he winces in frustration, knowing he can’t wipe them away with his oil stained fingers. 

 

He wants to peel his jumpsuit off too— the sticky heat from under the engine is getting nearly unbearable— but he forgot to put a vest on this morning and can’t be bothered to deal with the wiggled eyebrows and wolf whistles from the other guys. 

 

The engine is in an absolute state thanks to a pretty harsh pilot, but Kyungsoo thinks he’s just about managed to bring her back to working order. “Chan!” He yells to Chanyeol who’s sitting in the cockpit, “Test the breaks again!” 

 

Chanyeol does so, and with one final check Kyungsoo is happy to sign the plane off. 

 

He reaches up and pats his hand against the side of the nose, signalling to Chanyeol that he’s finished. 

 

Flying Officer Byun Baekhyun whistles lowly as he unfurls himself from a folding chair positioned nearby. He checks his watch as Chanyeol jumps down from the cockpit. “That was pretty speedy.” He comments. 

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but feel a little smug as he wipes his hands on a bit of old rag. “She was in a real state as well.” He grabs himself a bottle of water and another to pass to Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol takes the water gratefully. “Man,” He says, with water dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. “It’s hard work being a mechanic.” 

 

Baekhyun snorts and elbows him hard in the ribs. “All you did was sit in the cockpit and press pedals.” 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol whines, turning to Kyungsoo for support. “I’d make a good mechanic right?” 

 

Kyungsoo laughs, finally getting the opportunity to wipe his forehead. He runs a hand through the front of his hair lazily. “I think you would, but you’re probably best sticking to the Flying Officer stuff.” 

 

Chanyeol looks happy for a moment but immediately put out. “Hey! You said I was a good helper!” 

 

Baekhyun pokes him in the side. “You’d hate not being able to fly, come on.” 

 

Chanyeol shrugs and acquiesces. “Yeah, but—” 

 

Before Chanyeol can begin complaining again, the hangar is filled with echoey whoops and cheers. 

 

The pilots who have been out on morning duty are returning with, surprisingly, Air Commodore Kim Junmyeon at the front of them. 

 

His presence immediately makes Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo straighten their backs. The Air Commodore is in charge of the whole airfield, and it’s rare to see him just walking about the place. Usually he’s too busy in his office liaising with high command. 

 

He halts at the entrance and pats a few of the pilots on the back before he inclines his head and turns, walking briskly in his pristine uniform back towards his office. 

 

Kyungsoo’s shoulders relax. It wasn’t an inspection. 

 

The din in the hangar increases as the pilots wander in, talking and laughing loudly. Eventually they break off into small groups, some heading to the lunch room, others back to their digs, some more to check on their planes. 

 

They’ve nearly cleared the place when the last three pilots swagger in. Officer Cadets Oh Sehun and Kim Jongdae salute lazily as they head off to grab some lunch. The third is none other than Flight Lieutenant Kim Jongin, who runs a hand through his hair carelessly before approaching the group with a grin. 

 

He drops a heavy looking duffle bag onto Baekhyun’s now vacated seat with a clunk and turns to look at the plane with a grin, arms outstretched. “My baby.” 

 

Kyungsoo scowls at him. “You need to stop thrashing your aircraft, Kim.” 

 

Jongin turns to him and his smile broadens. “But then you wouldn’t get chance to show what an _amazing_ mechanic you are, would you Soo?” 

 

“My hands are still very greasy right now.” Kyungsoo states calmly, tossing a selection of tools into his toolbox. 

 

Jongin looks perplexed for a minute. 

 

He’s wearing his thick leather aviator jacket, the one with the shearling collar and his badges stitched all over it. 

 

Kyungsoo knows he’s ridiculously possessive over that jacket. 

 

Kyungsoo’s smile turns a little evil. “Wouldn’t it be lovely if I came and gave you a pat on the back with these hands.” He holds them up in front of him, stained with oil he couldn’t quite wipe off, and tilts his head teasingly. 

 

Jongin brain clicks and he looks scandalised. “You wouldn’t _dare_.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles sweetly again. “Well start flying properly then.” He turns on his heel and pitches a final spanner into his toolbox. “I’m going for lunch.” He adds, messing up his hair again. 

 

“Your ass looks really good in that jumpsuit by the way.” 

 

“Shut up, Kim.”

 

 

***

 

The mess room is a cacophonous racket as Kyungsoo delicately sidesteps rowdy pilots, aiming for where his friends are sitting in their usual spot by the windows. 

 

A few of the other pilots and mechanics have joined them; Sehun and Jongdae have made space for them at the corner. 

 

The only issue is his usual spot in one of the roughed up leather armchairs, right in between Jongin’s armchair and Baek and Chan’s sofa, is being occupied by Zhang Yixing. He’s regretting that quick detour back to his digs that delayed him for a few minutes. 

 

Had it been anyone else, Kyungsoo would’ve picked them up by the ear and told them to shift themselves, but Yixing is far too sweet for that. Probably the only guy in this entire airfield Kyungsoo can stand. 

 

Instead, Kyungsoo stands in the middle of the group and pouts at them all. “Well where am I supposed to sit then?” 

 

Jongin grins from where he’s relaxing in his chair, lying sideways with his feet slung over the arm. He opens his arms widely. “You’ll have to come and sit in my lap!” 

 

Kyungsoo scoffs and rolls his eyes as everyone erupts into laughter, smacking Jongin if they can reach him. 

 

Jongdae sniggers into his sandwich. “Well, I’m sure it’s comfy enough.” 

 

Baekhyun winks obnoxiously, to the point where it looks like he’s got a twitch. “You’re only little Soo, I’m sure you’ll fit.” 

 

Kyungsoo stomps his foot. “But I’m angry.”

 

“You’re _always_ angry with Jongin, I’m sure you can survive just for an hour.” Chanyeol chuckles. 

 

Kyungsoo huffs again but marches over, dropping himself onto Jongin’s stomach with as much force as he can. 

 

Jongin coughs, winded by the sudden force, and pouts. “Soo,” He whines, “That _hurt.”_

 

Kyungsoo ignores him in favour of peeling open the wrap he’s bought for lunch, picking out the gherkins. 

 

He lets the noise around him fade into the background so he can focus on his task. He never did like rooms full of loud, noisy people anyway. 

 

He’s started to settle more comfortably into Jongin’s hold, getting used to the feeling of the boy underneath him with his arms around his waist. 

 

“Do you want my gherkins?” He asks, turning to Jongin. 

 

Jongin looks at him a little sleepily. “Please.” He smiles. 

 

Kyungsoo picks up the little pile he’s built and drops them into Jongin’s open mouth, smiling as he hums in thanks. 

 

He notices that Jongin has got some mayonnaise from his own salad around his mouth, and Kyungsoo instinctively reaches for a napkin and wipes the boy’s face motherly. 

 

Jongin smiles at him prettily again, squeezing his waist in thanks. 

 

Neither of them have noticed that the chatter around them has died out, leaving them the centre of attention. 

 

Baekhyun smirks behind a coffee cup. “It’s a shame we aren’t allowed to date because you two would make a cute couple.” 

 

The group nods and laughs. 

 

Kyungsoo blushes and folds his arms. “Shut up.” 

 

“Aw Soo,” Jongin says, wrapping his arms fully around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulling him flat against him. “Does that mean you wouldn’t date me? Don’t you love me?” 

 

“No and No.” Kyungsoo frowns, not liking being the centre of attention. 

 

“I’d date you if I could. You’re such a cutie.” Jongin coos. 

 

“I’m ignoring you.” Kyungsoo’s face is hot red. 

 

Chanyeol elbows Baekhyun in the side playfully. “Hey, and their rooms in the digs are next to each other as well!” 

 

Jongdae’s eyes begin to sparkle with teasing mirth. “And if I remember rightly, they share the same linked bathroom too!” 

 

Baekhyun cackles mercilessly. “Oh yeah! Just imagine, they wouldn’t even have to sneak into the corridor for some midnight snuggles, how romantic!” 

 

Jongin laughs delightedly at the teasing. 

 

Kyungsoo glares at him. “Why are you like this?” 

 

Jongin merely grins again and squeezes him tightly, going back to banter with the other guys. 

 

Kyungsoo tunes it out as he starts munching his wrap. He has no doubt there’s a thousand and one insults, most probably aimed playfully at himself, being thrown around but he’s hungry, tired and begrudgingly comfortable in Jongin’s lap and so he ignores it in favour of eating his food. 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has always preferred working at night. 

 

The sweltering heat of the day is all but gone, leaving a pleasant temperature swirling round the hangar. It’s blissfully silent too, with absolutely no one around. 

 

Kyungsoo is alone with his engines, and that’s what he loves the most. Well, almost the most. 

 

The plane he’s working on currently is a lighter aircraft, but a victim of a pretty nasty crash. She’s even been taken off her wheels, lying flat on her belly (with one end jacked up) in the middle of the hangar forlornly. Kyungsoo taps the metal gently, as if reassuring the plane that he’s going to fix her up and she’ll be back in the air in no time. 

 

Or rather he would do, if he wasn’t about to be distracted. 

 

Kyungsoo hears the footsteps echoing through the hangar and he knows immediately who they belong to. He doesn’t look up as the person approaches, and instead smiles when arms snake tightly around his waist and plush lips press warmly into his neck. 

 

He melts back into the arms, letting them support his weight for a little bit. 

 

“You need to stop working so late; you’re going to make yourself exhausted.” 

 

Kyungsoo blinks dreamily. “Too bad I love the job more than sleep.” 

 

The person spins Kyungsoo around suddenly, guiding him back gently against the metal of the aircraft Kyungsoo was working on. “But do you love it more than me, though?” Jongin teases lowly, crowding forward and cupping Kyungsoo’s jaw with one hand. 

 

Kyungsoo looks at him and tries not to let any emotions show on his face. “Unfortunately for the engines, I think you have the edge.” He says, albeit a little breathlessly. 

 

Jongin chuckles. He leans down so their lips are so tantalisingly close. “That’s what I like to hear.” He murmurs, before he dips down the final few centimetres and pushes their lips together. 

 

Kyungsoo flutters a sigh into Jongin’s mouth as the man coaxes his lips open. Warmth glows over Kyungsoo’s skin as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, trying to pull him as close as he can. Kissing Jongin is the most intoxicating drug in the world, and each caress of their tongues sends lightning bolts down his spine. 

 

Jongin pulls back eventually with a deep inhalation of breath. He shuts his eyes and presses their foreheads together. “I missed you, you know.” 

 

Kyungsoo laughs shakily. “You spent the whole of your day sexually harassing me.” 

 

Jongin grins, pulling Kyungsoo to him in a hug. 

 

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist as Jongin has one arm round Kyungsoo’s own waist and one resting at the back of his head, guiding his face into his neck. 

 

“Is it sexual harassment if you loved every second of it?” Jongin teases, leaning down to rest his lips against Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles into Jongin’s neck, taking a deep inhale of the mix of leather, sweet cologne and _Jongin._ “I guess not.” 

 

They stand for what feels like hours, enjoying each other’s embrace, swaying lightly on the spot. 

 

At last, Kyungsoo pulls back with a frown and pinches Jongin’s ear tightly. 

 

Jongin yelps and whines. “Soo, that _hurt_.” 

 

Kyungsoo turns on his heel and heads back to the plane. “That’s for being an obnoxious brat all day.” 

 

Jongin is quick to follow him, unperturbed by the fact that Kyungsoo is now lying down to peer back into the exposed engine. “Again, if you enjoyed it, does it really matter?” He grins. 

 

“Pass me the spanner please.” Kyungsoo instructs and Jongin wordlessly obeys, kissing the palm of Kyungsoo’s hand before he passes him the spanner. 

 

Kyungsoo tries to conceal a smile as Jongin lies down next to him, staring up blankly into the engine. “What are you doing Jongin?” 

 

“I’m watching you fix the engine.” Jongin states plainly. 

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “I’m serious Jongin, why are you here? I’m only going to be a few more minutes and then I’ll be done and coming to bed.” 

 

“Well I should hope so, you know I don’t sleep well without being cuddled.” Jongin pouts for a moment before smiling. “No, I was just coming to check on my baby. Both my babies, I should say.” 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’m not sure if I’m flattered that I’m given the same pet name as your plane or really offended.” 

 

Jongin shrugs. “Well, I’m sorry Soo, but she was the original Baby. You’re a mere pretender, you have to take what you can get.” 

 

Kyungsoo moves to elbow Jongin sharply but Jongin is quicker, picking himself up and pressing a wet kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

 

Kyungsoo smacks at Jongin’s chest lightly. “ _Jongin._ ” He intones. “You never know, there might be someone walking about.” 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes as the chastising. Sure, sure, they’re not supposed to date, but he’s so far gone for Kyungsoo he’d happily give up flying forever. Despite this, Jongin opts for keeping Kyungsoo happy, and gives an indignant sigh. “Fine then, I’ll just go and make sure you’ve fixed her up properly.” He says, indicating over to his plane. 

 

Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out at what he perceives as an insult to his technical abilities, but when he smiles afterwards Jongin knows he’s suitably mollified. 

 

Kyungsoo tells himself that he’ll just do a little bit more work tonight and _then_ he’ll go to bed. Jongin should be fairly content with poking about in his plane for a little bit, at least. 

 

However, he only gets a couple more minutes of peace and quiet before Jongin calls him again. 

 

“Soo! Soo! Come here!” He shouts, poking his head out of the escape hatch. “There’s a fault light on in the cockpit and I don’t know why!” 

 

Kyungsoo grabs a dirty rag to wipe his hands off as he rolls out from under the plane. He’s partly annoyed and partly nervous— annoyed that he hadn’t done a good enough job at fixing the engine, and nervous because he knows that he has to get things right or Jongin’s life could be in serious danger. 

 

He strolls over and stands looking up at the cockpit where Jongin is sitting in the pilots seat fiddling with some controls. “Where is this light?” 

 

Jongin reaches up and points behind him, leaning back in the seat over his shoulder. “It’s there.” 

 

“Where?” Kyungsoo says, standing on his tiptoes even though its an absolutely useless activity. 

 

“Right there!” Jongin says, pointing right back over his head again. 

 

Kyungsoo frowns. He’s trying to figure out what light could be that far back in the plane. The emergency escape panel maybe? 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head as he climbs up to the plane. He can’t begin to think about fixing whatever could be the problem until he knows what’s causing it. He pokes his head into the cockpit, squinting in the darkness. 

 

Jongin continues to indicate where the light is, but no matter how hard Kyungsoo looks he can’t see anything. “Are you sure you aren’t imagining this? I can’t see a light.” 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Have you got your contact lenses in Soo? It’s _right there_.” 

 

Kyungsoo makes a frustrated little huff and climbs into the cockpit, straddling Jongin with his knees either side of his hips so they can both fit. 

 

It’s only when Kyungsoo hears the cockpit door click shut that he realises. Of course there isn’t a fault light right the way back there. What use would a fault light be behind the pilots head? 

 

“Ah, just where I wanted you.” Jongin smirks devilishly. 

 

Kyungsoo is one half infuriated that Jongin one-upped him so easily, but also equally impressed at how smoothly Jongin carried out his plan, to the point where he has to stop his lips twisting into a smirk as he looks at his boyfriends darkened eyes. 

 

Jongin’s hands come to settle on Kyungsoo’s hips, and Kyungsoo relaxes a little so he’s sitting on Jongin’s thighs. 

 

“Ok. You win this round.” Kyungsoo capitulates with an act of faked indifference. 

 

Jongin smirks. “Ooh, do I get a prize?” 

 

Kyungsoo fixes him with a glare. Its very difficult to keep this act up when Jongin is right there looking so perfect— all windswept hair, glossy eyes and pouty lips. “You are not fucking me in your plane.” He deadpans, leaning forward to rest his elbows on Jongin’s shoulders. 

 

Jongin takes advantage of their new found closeness and leans forward to capture Kyungsoo’s earlobe between his teeth. “It’s not called a cockpit for nothing.” He mumbles breathily, before his lips start a devilish trail down Kyungsoo’s neck. 

 

“ _Jongin._ ” Kyungsoo means it to come out as a warning, but instead Jongin’s name sounds more like a breathy plea, and Kyungsoo knows he’s done for when he feels Jongin smile against his neck. 

 

Kyungsoo can already feel something stirring in his jumpsuit and he shuffles forwards a few inches so the beginning of their closed arousals can press together tantalisingly. 

 

The air in the cabin is thick and heavy and it makes Jongin’s head spin. He cups Kyungsoo’s face in his hands and pulls him in for another intense kiss interspersed with delicate intakes of breath and hushed moans. 

 

Almost instinctively Kyungsoo begins writhing in Jongin’s lap, grinding their cocks together with as much fluidity as he can. He fists his hands in Jongin’s hair but breaks the kiss, instead tilting his head back, eyes closed and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. 

 

Jongin’s hands slide down Kyungsoo’s waist to rest on the swell of his ass, massaging and squeezing as he goes. With every steady grind down Kyungsoo can see Jongin’s eyes darken as the movements are indicative of what Kyungsoo could be doing if they weren’t wearing any clothes. 

 

When Jongin begins to carefully thrust up against him, meeting each of his grinds, a delighted shiver trickles down Kyungsoo’s spine. 

 

Jongin’s hands run all over his hips before stopping suddenly. He looks up at Kyungsoo, eyes black with lust. “Are you wearing underwear?” He asks throatily. 

 

Kyungsoo gives one last teasing grind before he stills. “I never do. It’s really uncomfortable under a jumpsuit.” 

 

Jongin’s eyes trail down Kyungsoo’s body appreciatively and he whistles lowly. “Well fuck me that’s hot.” 

 

“It’s funny you should say that actually,” Kyungsoo smirks, shifting slightly so he can toe off his boots. He brings one of Jongin’s hands up to the zip at the top of his jumpsuit. “Because that’s exactly what I was hoping you were going to do.” 

 

Jongin breathes out a laugh slowly drawing the zip down and exposing Kyungsoo’s smooth skin inch by inch. 

 

Everything seems to loud in the tiny cabin space; Kyungsoo’s heavy breathing, Jongin swallowing thickly, the metallic grate of the zip. 

 

By the time the jumpsuit is fully unzipped, it’s just low enough for the head of Kyungsoo’s now fully erect cock to poke out. Jongin feels his mouth go dry and suddenly all of his patience dissolves into thin air. He slips the jumpsuit off Kyungsoo’s shoulders and manhandles him out of it as best he can despite the tiny, cramped space. 

 

Jongin attaches his lips straight to Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking and biting and nibbling with fervour. His right hand snakes down and closes around Kyungsoo’s cock. 

 

Kyungsoo takes in a shuddery inhale of breath as Jongin rubs his thumb somewhat lovingly over the tip. 

 

_Kyungsoo has a really perfect cock_ , Jongin thinks to himself as he smears precum over the length to lessen the friction. It’s not overly long but certainly not short, and it’s deliciously girthy too. 

 

While his own cock is being horribly neglected and left to strain inside his trousers, Jongin is adamant that Kyungsoo’s cock should be shown the love it deserves. He thinks of all the times it’s been inside him, stretching him open and fucking him into the mattress, and all the times he’s had it resting heavy and salty on his tongue. Such a wonderful cock. 

 

Kyungsoo hisses between his teeth as Jongin languidly strokes him. “I can almost see your little inner monologue eulogising about my cock and as much as I appreciate it I am _very_ hard right now and also very empty.” 

 

Jongin perks up like a little puppy. “You gonna ride me?” 

 

Kyungsoo responds with a circular rotation of his hips right over Jongin’s crotch. “Hurry up and you're in for the ride of your life.” 

 

Jongin tilts his seat back as far as it will go, but there still isn’t really enough room. He almost whines in frustration but manages to wriggle his trousers and his boxers down to mid thigh, his cock springing free at last. As the cool air hits him, Jongin moans in relief. “Do you have lube?” 

 

Kyungsoo reaches across to the copilot seat where his jumpsuit had been discarded, his nipples grazing the leather of Jongin’s jacket. He fishes around in the top pocket until he produces a slightly sticky bottle of pink liquid. “Always come prepared.” 

 

Jongin smirks. “I thought this was my idea?” 

 

“It _was_ your idea,” Kyungsoo says, grabbing Jongin’s jaw in his hand and pulling him in to a dominant kiss. “But I liked the sound of it too much, so I’m taking over.” 

 

Jongin shivers in delight and Kyungsoo feels a surge of pride. 

 

“You’re beautiful, did you know that?” Jongin breathes out heavily as Kyungsoo wraps a hand around his aching cock. 

 

Kyungsoo strokes him teasingly, drizzling a bit of lube over the head. “There’s no point trying to play nice now Nini.” He coos, leaning in to close teeth over Jongin’s earlobe. 

 

Kyungsoo is still a little bit pissed about all the teasing that had been going on in the day and the fact that Jongin had been away periodically on flying missions. He feels the distinct need to rile Jongin up until he's a whimpering and shivering mess, and when he runs his blunt thumb nail over the head of Jongin's cock he delights in feeling all of Jongin's muscles tense up beneath him. "Ooh, someone's sensitive tonight, aren't they?" 

 

Jongin fixes him with a somewhat hazy stare and pleads with his eyes. "I happen to find you very attractive," He grits out between his teeth. "And you're sitting in my lap entirely naked, and my cock is in your hand and not enough is happening to solve my problem." 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, running his nose under Jongin's jaw, and ghosting his lips across Jongin's own, not getting close enough for them actually to touch. He smiles as Jongin arches forward and tries to capture his lips, pulling back just in time. 

 

Jongin lets out a little grunt of frustration, lifting his hips up into Kyungsoo's hand, silently begging for more friction. 

 

Kyungsoo at last decides to oblige, and the sloppy sounds of his hand working over Jongin's cock has Jongin sweating and clutching at his hips. "That's a good boy." He praises as Jongin puffs out a breath of air, fanning strands of his hair up off his forehead. The light sheen of sweat forming across Jongin's golden skin has Kyungsoo's mouth turning dry. 

 

Jongin whimpers and Kyungsoo feels his limbs get laxer beneath him. 

 

"Honestly, what would all the other guys say if they could see you now? All that teasing, all about Jongin being the confident, cocky pilot, and here you are, a sensitive mess and we haven't even started yet." 

 

Jongin gulps and sighs shakily in relief when Kyungsoo finally allows them to kiss again, allowing Kyungsoo to nibble and tug at his bottom lip until it's swollen and puffy. 

 

As Kyungsoo leans forward to start work on a hickey just under Jongin's jawline, Jongin takes the opportunity to slide his hands down Kyungsoo's back to run down the crack of his ass cheeks, lightly tracing round his fluttering hole. 

 

Kyungsoo hisses and arches forward into Jongin. 

 

Jongin's cock twitches in his hand, now achingly hard and hot. 

 

"P-Please Soo I can’t— I need to be— I need you. Now." 

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side coquettishly, sighing sweetly. Then, he hands over the bottle of lube, almost giggling as Jongin rushes to lube his fingers up like a starved man getting to eat for the first time in months. 

 

Jongin can't see a thing other than the beautiful arch of Kyungsoo's back and has to rely on his sense of touch as he presses a hesitant finger against Kyungsoo’s entrance. He blinks through the haze of hormones clouding his mind, made ever more distracting by Kyungsoo’s hot breath on his neck. 

 

Kyungsoo inhales sharply as Jongin sinks his first finger in, arching against his boyfriend’s body, his face buried in Jongin’s neck. 

 

Jongin presses a soothing kiss to the back of Kyungsoo’s ear as he works his finger in and out. The feeling has him frowning, and he tilts his head like a curious puppy. “You already feel really stretched.” He states as he slips a second finger in. 

 

Kyungsoo pulls himself away from Jongin’s neck and fixes him with blown pupils, pouty lips and delicately rouged cheeks. “Why do you think I spent so long in the bathroom earlier?” 

 

Jongin feels his mouth parch. “Does that mean I can go straight to three?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Jongin presses a third finger in, becoming a little bolder with his movements now he knows Kyungsoo is already somewhat prepared. He tries to control his ragged breaths, but it’s a pointless challenge as his hips are already bucking occasionally, jolting Kyungsoo in his lap. 

 

He rotates his fingers devilishly, searching for that sweet spot inside Kyungsoo that he knows will have him a quivering wreck. 

 

They can both only stand a few minutes of this torment before the sordidly sloppy sounds become too much for them to resist. 

 

Kyungsoo takes decisive action in the end, letting out a frustrated moan before he rises up onto his shins, gripping Jongin’s slick cock with one hand and lining it up against his entrance. 

 

Jongin’s eyes slam shut and a drawn out moan is pulled from his throat as Kyungsoo sinks down, slowly taking him in inch by inch. Everything is too hot, too tight, too wet, and Jongin has to breathe through gritted teeth to stop himself getting far too over excited. 

 

Kyungsoo sighs in relief as he bottoms out, fully seated in Jongin’s lap. He clenches tight and gives Jongin a teasing squeeze, delighting as his boyfriend’s eyes screw up and his hands fly to clutch at his hips. 

 

He sets out with a slow rhythm, tilting his head back in pleasure as he gets to fully enjoy the slide of Jongin’s cock inside him. 

 

Jongin watches him helplessly, lifting his hips hoping that Kyungsoo will take the hint and move _faster._

 

Kyungsoo traces a finger down Jongin’s temple, wiping off a line of sweat. “Look at my baby boy,” He coos, “So worked up already.” 

 

“Kyungsoo _please_.” Jongin whimpers, knocking his head back against his head rest. 

 

Kyungsoo deliberately slows down momentarily, lifting himself off Jongin’s cock so just the head is still inside. 

 

Jongin whines in panic. 

 

Kyungsoo smirks again, running his hands up over his chest, pausing momentarily to tweak his nipples, as he rocks back down, taking Jongin fully inside him again. 

 

Jongin sits up, unable to carry on lying back and doing nothing. He pounces on Kyungsoo’s lips, running his tongue over the seam and slipping inside when Kyungsoo opens up in a silent moan. 

He flicks his tongue over the roof of Kyungsoo’s mouth, fighting down the urge to grin as Kyungsoo’s torturously slow pace stutters and halts. 

 

Jongin is allowed a few more seconds of bliss before Kyungsoo is pulling him away by his jaw, looking him dead in the eye. “You were being such a good boy Nini, don’t ruin it now.” 

 

Jongin hates how easily he gives in, but he’s nodding obediently in a heartbeat and letting Kyungsoo push him back so he’s lying down. 

 

“As much as it pains me to see you in so many clothes, I really do love this jacket.” Kyungsoo hums, running his fingers over the soft leather. 

 

Jongin keens in delight as Kyungsoo picks his pace up, bouncing a lot more purposefully in his lap. 

 

The cabin is only filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing, stuttered moans and the slick slide of Jongin’s cock, and it only serves to rile Jongin up more. He clutches at Kyungsoo’s hips again, thrilled that Kyungsoo doesn’t stop him when he grinds up into him in smooth circular motions. 

 

Kyungsoo fists a hand in his own hair as his eyes flutter shut. “That’s a good boy.” 

 

As much as Jongin would love to pick Kyungsoo up, flip them around and start fucking him hard and fast to achieve the peak he so desperately desires, it is most definitely Kyungsoo who is in charge of their liaison. 

 

It’s Kyungsoo who speeds up only to slow down, grinding and pressing inexplicably close to Jongin, licking devilish trails up and down his neck. 

 

It’s eventually Kyungsoo who also decides he’s had enough of this teasing. 

 

Jongin can see his cock is so enlarged it must be nearly painful, and he tries to reach out and wrap his hand around it only to have it smacked away. “You’re going to make me come with your cock alone, Nini.” 

 

“Kyung—soo, _fuck_ , I— I’m too close.” Jongin gasps, feeling the heat starting to build in the tips of his toes and then spread up his legs. 

 

“Me too baby.” Kyungsoo throatily pants, his hips gradually becoming more and more erratic. He reaches down to comb fingers through the back of Jongin’s hair, an oddly gentle gesture juxtaposed by the frantic movement of his hips. 

 

Kyungsoo knows Jongin so well, and he knows all the right things to say to have the boy mindlessly over the edge. “Just think Jongin,” He hums, making direct eye contact. “Now every time you fly in this play, with Jongdae, Chanyeol or maybe even Sehun as copilot, you’re going to have to remember the time I rode you in this very seat.” 

 

“ _Fuck.”_ Jongin spits intelligently, his eyes dropping to fixate on the point where they’re connected. 

 

It only takes a few more bounces before Kyungsoo feels Jongin go rigid beneath him, all of his joints locking into place— the sure sign that Jongin is going to explode any second now. 

 

Sure enough, just as Kyungsoo presses their lips together one final time, Jongin’s cock pulses and he’s coming, painting Kyungsoo’s insides. He moans deeply, clutching onto Kyungsoo for dear life, pushing him down as firmly onto his cock as he can. 

 

The look on Jongin’s face has Kyungsoo tipping over the edge seconds later. A high pitched “Oh _god_ Jongin,” slips from his lips as everything whites out, a scream pulling from his throat as he rides through it. Searing heat spreads all through Kyungsoo’s limbs and he jerks uncontrollably, as the white hot remnants of his orgasm jolt through him. 

 

When his cock finally stops pulsing, Kyungsoo slows to a halt and takes a shuddery breath. 

 

Jongin still looks dazed underneath him, desperately trying to catch his breath. “God, I love you.” He murmurs, and Kyungsoo collapses forwards onto him, his cock still sheathed inside. 

 

“I love you more.” Kyungsoo hoarsely replies, tucking his nose into Jongin’s collarbones. “I needed that.” 

 

Jongin laughs shakily, “Me too. Fucking hell you’re so hot when you’re demanding.” He adds, running a soothing hand over Kyungsoo’s back. 

 

Kyungsoo grins happily and they settle into a warm, contented silence, giving themselves time to recover from their orgasms and to bathe in the afterglow. 

 

Minutes later Jongin feels a shudder go through Kyungsoo’s body, and he immediately sits them up, his now softened cock slipping out with a wince. “Come on, we don’t want you getting cold.” He says, rubbing Kyungsoo’s arms. 

 

Kyungsoo nods a little blearily, clearly exhausted. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, a clear sign he wants to be carried. 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes, but knows he’ll oblige despite the fact that his own limbs feel like jelly. “Whatever his highness wants.” He teases, turning to look for Kyungsoo’s jumpsuit to cover him up. All of a sudden, Jongin notices something. “—Hey!” He protests. “You came all over my jacket!” 

 

Kyungsoo smirks and dips under Jongin’s chin again to nip at his collarbone. “Oops.” 

 

“Don’t you ‘oops’ me, Do.” Jongin says, pulling Kyungsoo up to look at him. He thinks he’s supposed to be angry, supposed to argue and complain about how much it’ll cost to clean, but everything wipes out from his mind when he sees Kyungsoo’s large, doe eyes and well kissed lips. He knows he’s even more screwed when Kyungsoo rests his head in Jongin’s hand, blinking dreamily. 

 

Jongin leans forward and tugs at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, drawing him in for one last chaste kiss. “It’s a good job I love you.” 

 

Kyungsoo beams, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re such a cheeseball.” He accuses, like he isn’t just the same. “Come on. Shower and then bed.” He yawns, wrangling his jumpsuit over as much of his body as he can. No one will be around anyway. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three days later, a letter is slipped under Jongin’s bedroom door. 

 

It’s headed on official paper, and Jongin opens it somewhat wearily. 

 

Kyungsoo blinks up at him from their bed, yawning sleepily and rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. 

 

He watches Jongin’s face run through a whole series of emotions before settling on undeniably stunned. “What? What is it?” He says.

 

Jongin scratches at his bare stomach mindlessly, still in a state of shock. He hands Kyungsoo the letter wordlessly. 

 

 

 

_For the attention of Flt. Eng. Do Kyungsoo and Flt. Lt. Kim Jongin._

 

_Provided that it is kept discreet and is not allowed to affect working lives of themselves or others on the base, permission is granted for the above named to enter into a romantic relationship._

 

_Signed_

_Air Commodore Kim_

 

 

“Oh God, Baekhyun’s going to have a field day with this.” Kyungsoo groans, but the face splitting grin on his face betrays how happy he truly is. 

 

Jongin cups his face and kisses him sweetly, unable to hide his own grin. “All I’m worried about is how did he know we’re together.” 

 

“Wait… you don’t think he…” 

 

“Oh God. What if he saw the cockpit action?” Jongin gasps. 

 

And just like that, both Jongin and Kyungsoo collapse into laughter. 

 

“WE’VE PROBABLY SCARRED OUR AIR COMMODORE FOR LIFE.” 

 

“I love you so much you insane idiot.” 

 

“I love you more, equally insane idiot.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is Officer Cadet Kim Jongdae reporting as copilot on plane E-X-O88 for pilot Flight Lieutenant Kim Jongin, current readings are normal and suggesting that— Jongin what the fuck? Are you _hard?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** come have a folla and a holla **

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/timefortea)

 

 

 

 

**i love u all fam have a great day i'll see you all soon i love u ok i love u**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!!!!


End file.
